


They Think We're Insane

by orphan_account



Series: Insanity Is Our Normal [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Angst, Death, Doctor Anthea, F/F, F/M, Guard Anderson, Guard Greg, Insanity, M/M, Minor Character Death, More tags as I go, Patient Irene, Patient John, Patient Molly, Patient Moriarity, Patient Sherlock, Visitor Mycroft, Visitor Sally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is tormented by the infamous killer James Moriarty,who died so very long ago.<br/>John sees his fellow dead soldiers. They like his new friends.<br/>Molly can see people have wings. Bat wings or feathery wings are the only two types of wings.<br/>Irene has two large hounds that follow her around.<br/>Greg and Anderson shouldn't be friends with patients,much less getting involved with visitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to St. Barts

**Author's Note:**

> Well,prepare to _cry_. in later chapters I am an evil person. Really,I'm horrible. Thank you tumblr for coming up with how mental institutions would be like for fans. Now I put the characters in and laugh evilly. This is one of the few happy chapters. Hope you like it. ♥

John Watson got wheeled into the mental institution,the name was St. Barts. He smiled,and got up when the lady offered him a cane. "Thank you." he said. The lady walked off,and left him in the common room. John looked around the room,just to see the people. His soldier friend Fred looked around. "Hey they look nice!" Fred chirped,pointing over to two women and a man. Fred walked over,and John hobbled on his cane.

He sat down,and the girl with the ponytail stared at him,over his shoulder. "He has white wings,but they're burnt in some places." she said pointing over his shoulder. John already knew why she was here,obviously she saw wings on people. The man and other woman stared him down. "I'm John." he offered. "Afghanistan or Iraq?" the man asked,and it turned out he had a velvety voice. "Excuse me?" John asked,quite confused. Thomas rolled his eyes,the blood stain were he was shot still right were it should be. "Honestly John,he is asking you 'bout your tour of duty." Thomas said,fixing his glasses.

"Afghanistan." John answered the man. "Why are you in,something stupid I bet you." the woman with black hair quieried. John didn't know how to phrase it,but he took a shot. "I see my dead comrades. Their names are Thomas and Fred." John replied like a machine. It was a default now,whenever people asked him that.

"Name's Sherlock Holmes. The room is 221B,and I think you'll be with me." the man-no,Sherlock-said. The girl with the ponytail smiled sweetly,"I'm Molly. People have wings. Sherlock has black ones,like a raven. Irene has an elegant crimson red for her wings. I saw mine,they're brown with white speckles." Molly told John. John turned to the woman,who must be Irene. "Irene Alder. Pleasure to meet you,my hounds like you." Irene purred out.

John knew these were probably the most insane people in the room,but he didn't care. Molly described everyone's wings,even the visitors that came. Irene explained to him about her two large hounds,that follow her around. She cared for them. Sherlock didn't say anything,but kept turning to look over to his left side,as if someone was there.

\-----♦

Sherlock had turned out be right. John was sharing a room with the genius. He had deduced John,and John deemed him to be brilliant. Sherlock also,got rid of his cane in the end. John didn't need it anyways in the end. Thomas and Fred took two chairs in the room,both dozing off like old men. Fred had been shot in the temple,Thomas was shot at his heart. They looked normal,not dead. The only difference was that you could see the shot at Fred's temple,and Thomas had a bloodstain on his shirt were he was shot.

John never did figure out why a brilliant man like Sherlock was in a mental institution. He would ask Irene or Molly. Molly said that Sherlock had a brother who would visit occasionally. It turned out a woman named Sally would visit Molly sometimes too. Molly said tomorrow was another visiting oday,so they might come. John fell into a deep sleep.

\-----♦

John woke up,and Sherlock was awake already. "Morning." John told him. Sherlock looked over,"Good morning John." he said. They both got up,to go for breakfast in the mess hall. They served a variety of different breakfast food. John went with simple eggs,and tea. Sherlock grabbed tea and an apple. The two men sat down with Molly and Irene.

"Sally and Mycroft are coming to visit! Greg and Philip are on guard duty! It's wonderful!" Molly said happily. Irene smiled,and so did Sherlock. Sherlock's was more of a shy smile. "Lestrade and Anderson are the only guards that are nice to us. Mycroft gets along with Lestrade,and Sally with Anderson." Sherlock explained,seeing John's confused expression.

John thought about nice guards here,and smiled warmly. It was going to be a good day. Maybe he would figure out what made Sherlock insane.


	2. The Visit and The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting up the third chapter today too! All Sherlock POV in this chapter for you guys. Review and leave kudos. ♥

Sherlock sat still,as James smirked evilly. "Why are you ignoring me Sherly?" he said in a sing-song tone of voice. Sherlock ignored the dead consulting criminal and instead paid attention to John. He was a kind man even too Sherlock himself. Lestrade was talking to John,but he ignored that.

The door to the common room opened,revealing Sally and Mycroft. The two introduced themselves to John,John shaking their hands. "Hello Sherlock." Mycroft said,as soon as Irene,Sally,and Molly got into an animated conversation. Mycroft shook Anderson's hand,and then Lestrade's. His brother's hand lingered for longer than usual. Obviously Mycroft had a growing crush on the drug. Another thing Sherlock noted was that his brother was thinner.

"Hello brother." Sherlock said acknowledging his older brother. John started to talk to Anderson,but Sherlock saw Anderson occasionally sneak a glance to Sally. Sally did the same to him. What was with everyone slowly falling in love lately? He was fairly certain that Irene and Molly liked each other more than typical friends.

His brother drawled on about his "minor" position in the British Government. Sherlock knew his older brother was practically  _the_ British Government. Honestly,he didn't know why his brother was being modest at all. Sherlock was too busy listening to Mycroft's rant about how he misses eating all of his pastries that he didn't notice John looking over at him occasionally.

Sherlock turned to see who was tapping his shoulder. He turned,only to see Moriarty standing over the dead body of his mother on the floor,a pool of blood surrounding her. Sherlock made a distressed noise,which obviously everyone noticed. He looked up at Moriarty who held a bloody knife. Moriarty was currently cutting open John's throat. Sherlock winced as John hit the floor. "No." was all Sherlock said,before curling up into a fetal ball position.

He heard John's worried voice,and snapped back to reality. Sherlock slowly uncurled himself from the safety of his position. "He killed Mummy again. And John too." he told his brother quietly,as he gripped his brother's wrists tightly. John was turning a sickly pale. Irene explaining who Sherlock exactly "saw". 

Sherlock let go of his brother,and John approached him. "I'm here Sherlock,I'm alive." John said quietly,in a comforting voice. Mycroft was unusually quiet. "Sherlock. I must go. I'll visit soon." he said,leaving the room. "I have to go too. Goodbye all of you." Sally said to the group,getting up to leave the room.

Sherlock knew John had wanted to know why he was in St. Barts,and now he knew the truth.


	3. Sitting on the Edge of Our Beds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deaths in this. Minor characters' death. New character will be added in too. OFC and a character from the show die in this. Switches POVs. Will update soon. ♥

John woke up to an alarm ringing through the entire institution. Sherlock was already awake,and stretching. John got up,following Sherlock through the halls. A bleary eyed Molly approached them,Irene looking like she hasn't slept at all. "What's ah going un?" Molly asked them in a very sleepy voice.

They ended up going into a large room for group therapy. "Attention patients,due to some minor incidents all patients will stay in their rooms. Food shall be served by nurses,therapy sessions will continue,but only in the rooms. That is all." the lady said into a microphone. The patients left back to their rooms.

Sherlock sat down on his bed. There was a click of the door as it got closed by a guard. "There was two deaths. The two female doctors that had gone missing. Doctor Anthea and Doctor Delouse." Sherlock said suddenly to John. "Well,what are we going to do? We can't help Sherlock." John told the genius sitting across from him.

"That is where you are wrong John. I was a consulting detective before everything. I invented the job." Sherlock said with a slight smile twisting on his lips. John looked up at Sherlock. "So you're telling me that you think we can help out the police?" he asked Sherlock,who nodded. "But in secret of course. If they figure out we are helping them,they will leave us here even longer." Sherlock pointed out.

John looked straight at the ex-consulting detective. "What about every one else?" he asked. "They'll be in. Are you in?" Sherlock said,looking straight at John for the last part.

"God yes." John breathed out.


End file.
